My Fragile Little Angel
by TennisonP
Summary: Menjadi orang yang lebih tua itu berat tanggung jawabnya karena semakin lama semakin merunduk. Dan dalam tempo singkat sudah HARUS mengasilkan jawaban.


RATED : K (for now)  
PAIRING : Luka/Miku  
GENRE : Romance, Family, **Incest**, Drama  
TITLE : **My Fragile Little Angel**

**A.N : Okay . Genre sudah aku sebutin lho! Don't Like Don't Read. Untuk sementara rate masih K dan akan beranjak ke T.  
Aku sebutin di sini saja ya, dan seterusnya tidak akan aku tulis lagi ( _ _)**

**.SAYA BUKAN YANG MEMILIKI VOCALOID .**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1 : PROLOG**

Luka adalah seorang anak kecil berumur 4 tahun biasa yang menghabiskan waktunya bersama orang tuanya. Dia anak yang cerdas, cantik, dan mandiri. Karena orang tuanya terkadang sering meninggalkannya sendirian di apartemen bersama bibinya, Miriam, yang terpaksa dipanggil ke sana alih-alih takut Luka terluka, tapi Luka terbiasa dengan itu dan mulai membuat dirinya bisa bergerak dari kemanjaan anak seusianya. Tapi sebentar lagi hari-hari itu akan berubah baginya.

Luka sekarang menunggu bersama ayahnya yang bernama Lucas, yang seorang ilmuwan kimia di sebuah perusahaan reaktor nuklir, di sebuah ruang tunggu UGD sebuah rumah sakit di Kota Yamaha, Rumah Sakit Crypton. Lelaki berambut putih dan beriris azure lembut itu tampak mengenakan hem yang satu setel dengan jas yang biasanya terlihat rapi sekarang ikatan dasinya terkendor dan kancing paling atas dari hemnya terbuka. Keringat bercucuran dari dahi menuju leher paras gagah itu. Sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi?

"Otoosan, keringatnya banyak sekali. Otoosan tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya Luka yang sedari tadi memerhatikan sekelilingnya. Dia sendiri heran kenapa setelah pulang sekolah tadi yang menjemputnya Miriam bukan ibunya seperti biasa.

Kemudian Lucas menjawab sambil menatap mata Luka dengan lembut dan mengelus rambutnya, "Luka.. sebentar lagi kamu akan menjadi seorang kakak."

"_Seorang kakak?"_ pikir Luka. _"Apa itu berarti aku akan mempunyai adik?"_ Apakah itu berarti Luka bisa bermain dengan seseorang yang hampir sebaya dengannya untuk seharian tanpa takut orang tuanya akan menjemput anak itu ke dalam apartemen? Berarti dia tidak akan berdua bersama bibinya lagi di dalam apartemen ketika orang tuanya pergi ke luar kota?

"Berarti Luka akan punya seorang adik?" tanya Luka.

"Iya, Luka."

Entah mengapa hati Luka merasa hangat mengetahui dia akan mempunyai adik. Apakah adiknya ini perempuan seperti halnya Luka agar kelak dewasa mereka bisa membicarakan topik anak cewek centil? Ataukah adiknya akan terlahir sebagai laki-laki? Tapi seandainya kalau laki-laki, Luka jadi tidak bisa bergosip dengannya karena laki-laki terlalu cuek dan sibuk dengan dunia fantasinya sendiri.

Luka terus saja berpikir apakah yang terlahir nanti perempuan atau laki-laki selama lampu UGD menyala merah. Lucas tersenyum melihat antusias yang dimiliki Luka untuk segera bertemu dengan adik barunya. Entah mengapa melihat kelakuan anaknya, rasa gelisah yang dialaminya mendadak berkurang. Dia melihat jam tangan perak kesehatannya. Sudah 2 jam sejak Ibu Luka dilarikan ke UGD dan sudah ½ jam semenjak Luka duduk di sampingnya. Dia menyandarkan punggungnya pada sofa yang didudukinya dan menarik nafas panjang.

Tak lama setelah hembusan nafasnya keluar, Lucas merasakan tarikan pada jas lengan kirinya. Kemudian ia menoleh ke arah sumber sentuhan, "Otoosan, Luka haus.." Luka melihat ke arahnya dengan tatapan 'oh-belikan-ya-yah'-nya.

*Desah* "Luka mau minum apa? Kebetulan otoosan juga haus," Lucas berdiri dari tempat duduknya bersiap untuk berjalan ke vending machine. Menolak permintaan putrinya sama dengan bunuh diri, bisa-bisa Luka menangis di koridor dan mengganggu jalannya operasi. Pernah ketika umur Luka masih 2 tahun, pertama kalinya dia ditinggal orang tuanya bekerja keluar kota, Luka menangis seharian sehingga Miriam kerepotan bagaimana harus mendiamkannya. Sekali diam, kemudian ia teringat kembali dengan orang tuanya, dan kembali menangis. Begitu terus seterusnya, sampai Luka tertidur di ranjangnya dan masih terisak-isak. Sebetulnya Miriam juga kasihan dengan Luka saat itu. Akan tetapi ketika Luka terbangun, Miriam begitu kaget melihat bahwa Luka diam dan tidak menghiraukan tentang kepergian orang tuanya lagi. Ironis kah? Mungkin itu yang kita sebut kemandirian yang terpaksa?

Kembali ke cerita kita sebelumnya. Luka terlihat berpikir memikirkan pesanannya. Setelah begitu lamanya berpikir, ia kemudian menjawab, "Luka mau es krim!"

"Eh? Es krim kan bukan minuman?" Lucas berjongkok di hadapan Luka membuat wajahnya menatap wajah Luka dan melihatnya tepat di iris azure indahnya. *Desah* "Luka.. otoosan kira kamu haus sudah tahu mau pesan apa ternyata belum tahu ya?" Luka tersenyum lebar. "Jus Stroberi dari kantin rumah sakit saja ya?"

"Uhn!" jawab Luka menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Yosh," Lucas bangkit dan berjalan ke kantin rumah sakit. "Jangan ke mana-mana ya Luka!"

"Hai Otoosan."

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Beberapa momen berikutnya, bayangan Lucas sudah tidak terlihat dari koridor ruang tunggu UGD. Luka di tempat duduknya membuka ranselnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah buku. Di benaknya dia membayangkan dia dan adik barunya bermain bersama di sebuah taman bunga. Berlari-larian sampai nafas mereka tersengal sebagaimana seorang anak kecil berpolah di saat mereka usia 4 tahun. Luka mengeluarkan kotak pensilnya dan mengambil pensil raut pink favoritnya dan mulai menggambar dirinya dan calon adik.

Pertama garis bulat, kemudian garis panjang melengkung di atas bulatan tersebut membentuk rambut panjang (itu Luka) lalu dia mulai menggambar baju musim panas tak berlengan yang melambai terhembus angin sepoi. Di samping gambaran itu dia menggambar bulatan yang sama dengan rambut panjang yang lebih panjang dari rambut miliknya. Gambaran baru itu Luka beri baju yang sama dengan motif yang berbeda. Kemudian tanah tempat kedua gambaran itu berpijak adalah ladang penuh dengan rumput panjang segar (yang di pikiran Luka) berhembus seperti ombak di pantai dikarenakan angin. Terus tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri ada sebuah pohon yang cukup tua dan cukup besar. Di benak Luka langitnya saat itu begitu cerah, hanya ada sedikit awan yang putih di birunya langit pagi menjelang siang itu. Jadinya Luka menggambar beberapa awan di balik pohon besar dan 1 atau 2 awan mengapung bebas. Lalu di bagian sebelah pojok kiri atas Luka menggambar matahari, bentuk bulatan matahari itu seperti spiral kemudian 8 garis kriwul di sekeliling bulatan menandakan sinar matahari yang terpancar. Ah.. 1 hal yang terlupakan, wajah dari orang di gambaran bukunya itu. Luka memberikan wajah tersenyum dengan mata tertutup di gambaran dirinya, dan wajah tersenyum dengan mata terbuka pada gambaran calon adiknya.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"_Tidak apa-apakah aku meninggalkan ruang tunggu? Bagaimana nanti kalau operasinya sudah selesai?" _Lucas memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang akan terjadi bila dia meninggalkan ruang tunggu. Wajahnya mulai menampilkan raut 'waduh', tapi setelah dia mengingat rupa wajah Luka yang ceria dengan fantasinya ingin bertemu adiknya membuatnya rileks. Segera saja, pria berumur 28 tahun ini membenahi penampilannya selama dia berjalan menuju kantin rumah sakit yang letaknya berada di basement.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Begitu asiknya Luka menggambar, dari dalam ruang UGD terdengar suara isak tangis bayi. Luka bahkan tidak menyadari lampu operasi telah mati. Kemudian seorang dokter wanita paruh baya keluar dari pintu ganda ruangan. Berharap agar bisa menemui seseorang dewasa di sekitar ruangan itu, melainkan seorang anak kecil 4 tahun yang sedang menggambar. _"Mungkin, sedang keluar sebentar membeli sesuatu?"_ Kemudian dokter itu mendatangi Luka dan membungkuk melihat apa yang sedang dilakukannya. "Wah.. gambaran yang bagus!" pujinya.

Luka menoleh ke arah sumber suara, matanya melihat sebentar wajah dokter tersebut kemudian tersenyum. "Un! Ini aku sama adikku!"

"Adikmu sudah lahir, Ojouchan," kata dokter dengan nada gembira. "Sekarang Ojouchan sudah jadi kakak! Ayo, mau bertemu dengannya? Dia cantik lhoo.." Dokter itu berdiri tegap dan membawakan ransel Luka. Luka bergegas meringkas alat tulisnya dan tak sabar untuk melihat adik barunya. Dia mengikuti dokter tersebut memasuki ruang UGD sambil membawa bukunya di tangan kanan sedangkan kotak pensilnya di tangan satunya.

Melihat pintu ganda ruang UGD terbuka dan dua sosok masuk, para staf persalinan perlahan mundur dari kasur pasien. Dengan tergopoh-gopoh, Luka mendatangi kasur tempat seorang wanita berambut merah muda terbaring di sana, dia terlihat lelah tetapi tersenyum ketika iris hijau itu melihat gumpalan Pink berlari ke arahnya. "Luka..." Dan namanya Elinica.

"Okaasan, Okaasan! Benarkah Luka sudah menjadi seorang kakak?!" tanya Luka sembari meletakkan buku dan kotak pensilnya di kursi terdekat. Dokter paruh baya yang menangani persalinan hanya bisa tersenyum menyaksikan momen itu dari belakang. Beliau berbicara para staf persalinan memberi mereka instruksi untuk keluar dari ruangan karena operasi telah sukses. Semua staf menuruti, kecuali asisten dokter tersebut (untuk mencatat data-data). Dokter paruh baya tersebut menaruh ransel Luka di kursi di dekatnya. "Di mana adik Luka Okaasan?"

"Ojouchan, cuci tangan dulu yuk?!" menyela Luka yang sangat antusias ingin bertemu dengan adiknya. "Nanti, adiknya sakit kalau bersentuhan dengan kuman di tangan Ojouchan lho.."

"Ehh? Padahal aku ingin bertemu dengan dia!" jawab Luka menolehkan kepalanya ke arah dokter.

"Makanya, cuci tangan ya? Biar bisa cepat-cepat ketemu," timpal dokter menuntun Luka ke arah wastafel ruangan. "Bisa?" Wastafel itu sedikit lebih tinggi dari gapaian Luka. Lalu sang dokter melihat sekeliling apakah ada kursi kecil yang bisa dinaiki. Di bawah wastafel ternyata ada sebuah kursi pendek dari kayu, sudah diperkirakan apabila kondisi seperti ini terjadi. "Yosh Ojouchan.."

Luka menaiki kursi kayu pendek itu. Dan benar saja, Luka bisa menggunakan wastafelnya. Luka mencuci kedua tangannya dengan sabun steril pencet yang berdiri tak jauh dari kran air. Cuci cuci cuci... Luka mengarahkan kedua tangannya yang telah terselimuti busa ke arah kran air, lalu kran air itu otomatis mengeluarkan air. Luka selesai mencuci tangannya, di menuruni kursi kayu tersebut dan mengeringkan kedua tangannya di pengering.

Dari jauh, Elincia mengamati Luka dengan saksama. Betapa putri pertamanya sangat berbeda dengan anak seumurannya yang lain. Elincia juga menyesal karena harus meninggalkan Luka sendirian ketika dirinya sibuk bekerja, jabatan wakil ketua seksi akuntingnya pada sebuah perusahaan bisnis di Jepang walaupun tidak terlalu merepotkan, tapi bisa dinas ke luar kota sampai berhari-hari. Tapi untungnya karena dia hamil anaknya yang kedua ini, Luka mendapatkan perhatian kedua orang tuanya secara maksimal selama 9 bulan lebih. _"Orang tua macam apa itu?"_ Di benak Elincia, ada niatan untuk berhenti dari pekerjaannya biar suaminya saja yang bekerja. Tapi tidak bisa. Betapa dahsyatnya globalisasi di tahun 2022, rakyat yang hanya bisa diam saja akan terlindas.

Kemudian Elincia menoleh ke arah bayinya yang telah selesai diurusi (disusui, dimandikan). Bayinya yang masih kecil itu masih memerlukan rawatan seorang ibu, jadinya Elincia akan mengambil cuti lebih lama sampai bayinya itu sudah bisa mengerti kondisi. Dia jadi bisa lebih lama mengamati perkembangan anak-anaknya lebih baik. Tapi, sampai kapan hal itu akan bertahan?

Bayi yang terbungkus mantel dan sedang terbaring pada ranjang yang sama dengan Elincia terlihat tertidur. Luka mendatangi bungkusan itu sambil membawa kursi kayu yang dibuatnya berdiri tadi, memosisikan dirinya seperti mencuci tangan di wastafel tadi lalu melihat ke dalam bungkusan tersebut. "Boleh Luka membuka tudungnya, Okaasan?"

"Tentu saja, sayang~ " jawab ibu Luka.

Luka menyisihkan mantel yang menghalangi wajah bayi itu dengan sangat perlahan. Kulit wajah putihnya yang masih kenyal itu begitu menggemaskan. Rambut biru mudanya mirip seperti iris ayahnya, sedangkan rambut merah muda Luka mirip seperti ibunya. Tetapi kelopak matanya yang terpejam menghalangi Luka untuk melihat warna irisnya.

"Okaasan, bolehkah Luka yang memberi nama untuknya?" tanya Luka menolehkan kepalanya ke arah ibunya. "Oneeegaaaaiiiiii..."

"Boleh saja Luka, tapi sudahkah Luka memikirkannya?" jawab Elincia tersenyum melihat tingkah anaknya.

"Ahmm..." gumam Luka. Selama menggambar tadi, memang terlintas di khayalan Luka dia memanggil adiknya dengan awal huruf M. Tetapi khayalan memanggil itu tidak begitu jelas, sehingga Luka hanya bergumam "M..Ma...Mi...Mik..." Ibu Luka hanya tersenyum. Anak pertamanya itu memang sering mengusulkan ide yang sangat bagus akan tetapi belum terpikirkan langkah berikutnya, walaupun begitu.. segera saja ide berikutnya muncul dan melengkapi ide sebelumnya. "MIKU...!" kata Luka pada akhirnya. "Namanya Miku.. Miku-chan!"

"Nama yang lucu," respons ibu Luka.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"Hahh... setidaknya rasa khawatirku berkurang sudah,"Lucas membawa 1 minuman di masing-masing di tangan kiri dan kanannya, jus stroberi dan jus alpukat. "Aku tidak sabar melihat kedua anakku yang imut-imut saling berpelukan." gumamnya sambil terus berjalan melewati berbagai ruangan. Akan tetapi ketika dia telah sampai di depan Ruang UGD, Luka sudah tidak berada di tempatnya semula serta lampu operasi telah padam. Spontan lelaki itu langsung membuka pintu ganda ruangan dan masuk tergopoh-gopoh dengan minumannya –mirip seperti Luka–.

"MANA ANAKKU MANA ANA...?!" ucapannya terhenti ketika melihat dua buah hatinya terlelap. Yang berambut merah muda sedang duduk di kursi tinggi yang merapat ke kasur pasien, dia tertidur sambil memegangi jari mungil dari anak satunya yang berambut biru muda yang terbaring terbungkus mantel di samping ibunya. Pemandangannya begitu menawan mengingat masih belianya umur mereka dan mereka saling terlelap dengan tangan mereka yang saling terhubung. Lucas menatap kejadian itu dengan adanya perasaan hangat pada hatinya, kemudian dia menaruh kedua minuman di atas meja terdekat dan berjalan perlahan mendekat ke tempat tidur pasien.

Sang istri seolah berkata 'jangan ganggu, biarkan mereka tertidur' membuat sang suami duduk dan mengamati pemandangan tersebut.

* * *

**A.N : Remake cerita lama. Semoga minna-san menyukainya ( _ _)  
Mungkin updatenya sekitar 2 minggu-an. Soalnya, aku mulai sibuk sekolah T.T  
**

**Review ya, minna-san! ^_^ Agar saya bisa lebih kreatif mengembangkan cerita lama ini :)  
**

**Sampai ketemu di kesempatan berikutnya! .)/**


End file.
